1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved bearing testing machine and method for testing elastomeric bearings used in the main rotor head of helicopters for mounting the rotor blades for centrifugal loading and for flapping, lead-lag, and pitch changing motions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous machines for testing elastomeric bearings for helicopter rotors have maintained the bearing assembly and its mounting stationary and imparted flapping, lead-lag, and pitch changing motions to the bearing by moving the blade in an attempt to simulate the forces experienced in the bearing under actual flight conditions. This required large motions of the blade working against centrifugal loading of the blade which produced high crank loads. Because of the large motions of the blade very high inertia loads due to the moving mass were produced.